Día de las Madres
by Angelus Tenebrarum
Summary: 10 de mayo quizás uno de los peores días de Haruhi desde su infancia… sin embargo este año alguien le hará ver esa fecha de una manera diferente… porque ese alguien también sabe cómo se siente no tener a quien decirle: "Felicidades mamá".


**Día de las madres**

_Summary. 10 de mayo quizás uno de los peores días de Haruhi desde su infancia… sin embargo este año alguien le hará ver esa fecha de una manera diferente… porque ese alguien también sabe cómo se siente no tener a quien decirle: "Felicidades mamá"._

_Disclaimer. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

Era un día antes de "esa" fecha, uno de los peores días del año para Haruhi; en el Instituto Ouran todos estaban de un lado a otro preparando los últimos detalles para el día próximo, quería que todo fuera perfecto, sin importar que, todos los alumnos querían que "ellas" se sintieran orgullosas de ellos.

Todos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, todos menos aquel estudiante becado de primer grado, los gemelos de la misma clase trataban de alegrar a aquel estudiante, pero todos sus intento eran vanos.

Las puertas del Host Club se abrieron como de costumbre.

-Haruhi-le hablaban muy persistentes sus clientas

-Ah, ¿Qué sucede chicas?-volvió a la realidad el Host Natural

-Estas muy distraído hoy, ¿nos podrías contar el por qué?-pregunto una chica

-Ah, eso, es que mañana es el día de las madres y de verdad, siento envidia de todas ustedes que tienen a sus madres-decía Haruhi con mucha sinceridad, lo cual hizo que algunas de sus clientas lloraran

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido y ya era hora de cerrar el club.

-Señoritas el club está por cerrar, las veremos mañana junto con sus madres para que celebren con nosotros el día de las madres-dijo Kyouya despidiendo a todas las chicas…

-Etto… Kyouya-sempai-Haruhi se acerco al mencionado

-¿Qué paso Haruhi?-

-Me preguntaba si mañana podría faltar-

-Me temo que no Haruhi, mañana habrá muchas cosas por hacer y no podemos darnos el lujo de no tener a todos para ayudar en las actividades-contesto con una sonrisa fría en su rostro

-"Porque simplemente me dice que me quiere joder ya que mañana no quiere perder dinero"-pensó Haruhi-"Malditos ricos bastardos"-

Los Hitachiin y Tamaki empezaron con sus reclamos

-¡Eso es muy cruel Oka-san!-gritaba Tamaki

-Kyouya-sempai eso es injusto-reclamaban los gemelos

Pero los tres se callaron una sola mirada del demonio de sangre fría, sabían que debían callarse si no querían pagar las consecuencias de llevarle la contra a Kyouya.

.

.

.

Haruhi llegó a su casa, su padre no estaba, por lo cual se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!-grito recordando que el heredero Ootori le dijo que no podía faltar al día siguiente-¡Yo solo le pedí el día libre! ¡¿Acaso el no sabe lo que siento?

Haruhi comenzó a reflexionar lo último que dijo

-No, el no sabe cómo me siento, tiene todo lo que puede desear-susurro-No tiene sentimientos, no le importa lo que suceda a su alrededor mientras el este bien; no comprendo como Tamaki-sempai puede decir que es su mejor amigo-

Y continúo llorando, hasta que el ruido de la manilla de la puerta principal, se secó los ojos y salió de su encierro personal para recibir a su padre que llegaba exhausto del trabajo.

-Haruhi, hija, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?-dijo Ryouji Fujioka, mejor conocido como Ranka

-Me fue bien padre, pero mañana tendré que asistir a clases-

-¿Clases? ¿Pero que te impide faltar?-

-Mañana tengo una prueba así que no me puedo dar el lujo de faltar-mintió Haruhi a su padre

Ella bien sabía cuánto quería su padre a Kyouya, y no quería causarle un daño al decirle que él fue quien le impido faltar al día siguiente.

-Oh, está bien, si me disculpas me iré a dormir-comento Ranka retirándose a su cuarto

.

.

.

Ya era de mañana; Haruhi se despertó de mala gana, se metió a bañar, se vistió y se fue a la escuela.

-¡Haruhi!-gritaron los Hitachiin al ver a la nombrada llegar-No creímos que vendrías-se golpearon en la cabeza-¡Oh! Pero claro, fue Kyouya-sempai quien te prohibió faltar-

-Ya ni me lo recuerden-habló Haruhi un tanto fastidiada

El timbre sonó anunciando el inicio del festival de las madres

.

.

.

A cada uno de los alumnos del Ouran se les dio un ramo de rosas blancas para que fueran entregados a sus madres, todos aquellos hermosos ramos habían sido ya entregados, todos menos uno.

Haruhi todavía tenía el ramo de flores entre sus manos, ella no tenía a quien entregárselo, estaba triste, no podía evitar retirar la mirada del suelo, sentía ganas de llorar… pero sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo a ver quién era y se encontró con quien menos pensaba.

-Kyouya-sempai-dijo Haruhi confundida

-Haruhi, vamos no llores-habló el más joven Ootori- ¿Dónde está esa sonrisa?-

-¿Eh?- Haruhi no podía creer que Kyouya era quien la estaba apoyando, pero se dio cuenta que el también conservaba el ramo de rosas-¿Kyouya-sempai por qué todavía no le ha entregado las rosas a su madre?-

-¿Las rosas?-suspiro Kyouya-Porque aunque quiera no puedo entregarle este ramo-

-¡¿Qué?-pregunto Haruhi viendo a Kyouya-¿Su padre y su madre se divorciaron? o ¿qué paso?-

-Vamos Haruhi, que el Host Club está a punto de abrir sus puertas-dijo evadiendo la pregunta de Haruhi

Los ojos de Kyouya no se podían ver a través del reflejo de sus lentes, pero Haruhi sabía que el también estaba igual de mal que ella o peor, su tono de voz había sido distinto y ella lo sabía…

.

.

.

Las puertas del Host Club se abrieron a todas sus clientas y sus madres…

-Bellas damas no honran con su presencia-decía un Tamaki feliz-Madres e hijas reunidas- comenzó a llorar- están lindo verlas juntas-

Las madres e hijas estaban juntas con los Hosts y sus respectivas madres…

Haruhi observaba con atención…

Tamaki estaba en medio de todas sus clientas habituales y sus madres, pero a su lado estaba la mamá de él, la cual había viajado desde Francia solo para poder ver a su hijo. Los dos estaban tan felices juntos.

Los Hitachiin estaban haciendo su "show" de amor fraterno en frente de las chicas y sus madres, pero ahora había alguien diciendo lo hermoso que se ven juntos, esa persona era la señora Hitachiin, que además de eso estaba invitando a todas al desfile de modas que había organizado con sus hijos.

Mori-sempai estaba cuidando como siempre de Honey-sempai mientras su mamá estaba al lado de él abrazándolo y revolviéndole el pelo, feliz y orgullosa.

Honye-sempai estaba comiendo un delicioso pastel en compañía de su mamá y de sus clientas con sus respectivas madres, ese pastel lo había horneado la mamá de Honey especialmente para su hijo.

El Host natural estaba simplemente sentado en un sillón observando a todos como disfrutaban de aquel día, pero hacía falta alguien en aquella sala de música.

Haruhi salió de la sede del Club y fue a buscar al joven Ootori, no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, estaba parado en el balcón del primer piso mirando hacia el cielo.

Kyouya no traía sus lentes, se los había guardado en el bolso del saco… parecía que quería ¿llorar? Haruhi se acerco cautelosamente a Kyouya y le toco el hombro, tal y como él lo había hecho momentos antes…

-Kyouya-sempai-dijo Haruhi y Kyouya volteo a verla a los ojos

-Haruhi ¿por qué no estás con los demás?-

-Por la misma razón que usted, aunque también porque me preocupo-

-¿La misma razón que yo?-

-Sí, quiere alejarse un poco para ponerse a reflexionar ¿no?-

-Bueno así es Haruhi-el rey de las sombras suspiro-Me habías preguntado algo unos minutos antes de comenzar con las actividades del Club- Haruhi le miraba un tanto confundida- No Haruhi, mi madre no se divorció de mi padre, en realidad ella murió cuando solo era un niño, si no mal recuerdo cuando tenía 3 años-

-Oh, Kyouya-sempai no lo sabía-decía una Haruhi apenada

-De hecho nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Tamaki-

-¿Ni Tamaki?-

-No, el tampoco lo sabe; no es un tema muy agradable de conversación, mi padre nos ha obligado a todos a callar todo lo referente a ese asunto, solo los más allegados a los Ootori saben de eso-

-¿Pero entonces como mantienen esa mentira?-

-A todos se les ha dicho que mi madre se encuentra en un estado de coma-se rió un poco-Muy conveniente para una familia que tiene los mejores hospitales ¿no?-

-Kyouya-sempai… ¿me podría perdonar?-

-No hay nada que perdonar Haruhi-Ootori le revolvió el pelo a Haruhi y esta lo miraba sorprendido-Se todo lo que dijiste ayer de mí-

-¿Pero…?-

-Tu padre, el sabe cuando estas mal; además yo ya le había comentado que lo más recomendable era que vinieras-Haruhi estaba cada vez más sorprendida con la astucia del rey de las sombras-Aunque de verdad Haruhi, te envidio-

-¿Por qué Kyouya-sempai? Usted tiene lo que desea con solo pedirlo… ¿qué podría tener yo que usted no?-

-Amor, Haruhi-ahora los dos se miraban a los ojos-El amor de un padre, Ranka-san siempre ha estado a tu lado en todos los momentos de tu vida, en cambio yo he tenido que aprender a cuidar de mi solo desde que tengo memoria, si tenía miedo mi padre nunca me reconfortaba, si hacía algo bien nunca recibía una felicitación; la mayoría de mi vida siempre ha sido una farsa-

Haruhi no sabía que decir, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien recordó aquella vez que Yoshio Ootori abofeteo al menor de sus hijos enfrente de todos y ninguno de sus hermanos hizo nada por defenderlo.

-Aunque no todo es tan malo; mi hermana Fuyumi siempre estuvo ahí para mí y ahora ustedes, que de verdad los considero como mis amigos-

-Kyouya-sempai ¿en verdad a mí también me considera su amiga?-

-Claro Haruhi, si no fuera así, te aseguro que hubiera dejado que te quedaras en tu casa a llorar todo el día. Comprende Haruhi no te obligue a venir hoy por el simple hecho de hacerte sufrir, lo hice porque me interesa que estés bien, porque no quiero que con el tiempo te hundas en una depresión como yo lo hice. Simplemente quiero que veas este día de una manera diferente, no como una desgracia al no tener a tu madre, si no como una alegría al saber que siempre podrás contar con cada uno de los miembros del Host Club-

-Kyouya-sempai-los ojos de Haruhi estaban llenos de lagrimas, no de tristeza, si no de felicidad. Estaba feliz por todo lo que le había dicho Kyouya; no soporto más y comenzó a llorar, abrazó al joven de lentes y él le correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vamos Haruhi, volvamos si no Tamaki va a armar un drama al no vernos ahí con él-dijo Kyouya terminando el abrazo

El de lentes le tomo la mano a él host natural y volvieron juntos a la tercera sala de música.

* * *

~Yupi! Termine!

Me he atrasado con este especial del Día de las Madres, esto es dedicado a todos aquellos que no tienen a quien festejar ese día tan especial... pero les digo, el mundo no se acaba, yo he vivido sin mi madre por varios años y he salido adelante... sonrían a la vida...

**By. Angelus Tenebrarum**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
